


Medicine

by superfamily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Stubborn Tony Stark, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: Tony said no a whole lot, he never listened to what anyone had to say, on top of that he didn't sleep, or stay relatively healthy. He was also prone to sickness, so when Steve told him to sleep, take care of himself, and help make his sicknesses go away, Tony naturally doesn't listen.





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/gifts).



> Requested by @elsanoelle I tried my best to make it as fluffy and not as shitty as possible. 
> 
> Also sorry it's late, I wanted to post this an hour ago but was still writing it :), I did more editing than usual so it took a little more time than expected.

The consistent coughing was echoing throughout the lab, tissues scattered about, and an occasional sneeze. Tony had caught what seemed to be the flu, and his lack of sleep sure as hell wasn't helping his case. Tony had been working on the same project for the past 4 days consecutively, and by day 2 had contracted his illness. The only time he left his lab was to grab a poorly made sandwich and to steal more k-cups from the kitchen to use in his Keurig machine he had hidden in the corner of his lab. It was the fourth machine he had boughten in the past month due to him accidentally having minor explosions occur in the lab causing it to break almost everything in there. 

Steve punched in the code to the lab, allowing the door to open, he had a fresh box of unopened tissues, a bottle of water (something Tony rarely drank), a thermometer, and much to Tony's dismay, medicine. Tony glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye, taking a deep breath fully knowing that the super soldier was about to force him to chug a bottle of water and down a few ibuprofens. 

"Steve, I'm kind of busy right now," Tony muttered through a few sniffles and a cough. He took a screwdriver to some random piece of machinery that Steve couldn't identify. 

"Yes, you're busy getting over this sickness, now get to bed, and take this," Steve put his hands out offering all the sick man's necessities.

"I'm fine, Steven, I don't need you to coddle me," he wiped his running nose with the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Seriously, I'm fine." Steve rolled his eyes and placed the things he brought with him on a nearby side table that also housed three half drunken cups of coffee. He walked towards the severely sick man who swallowed his next breath to keep himself from throwing up everywhere. 

"Tony, you haven't slept in god knows how long, and you've been living off of coffee, and turkey sandwiches, you need rest," Steve picked up the thermometer he brought down with him and turned it on. "Here." He shoved it into Tony's face waiting for him to grab it. 

Tony pushed it away, "I'm fine, I'm not even that sick," and right as Tony said that, his face was in the closest trash can, throwing up. Steve, immediately went to his aid and started rubbing his back slowly.  

"Okay, I'm bringing you to bed," this time, Steve insisted, and even presented a certain tone in his voice, Tony only heard during missions. Before Tony could say no, (which he was fully prepared to say) Steve had Tony in his arms and was carrying him out of the lab. 

"Steve Rogers put me down right now," Steve laughed at what Tony called 'threatening tone'.

"No can do Tony, you are going to bed. No questions asked." 

"Why can't I just stay in the lab?" Tony pouted. 

"I said no questions." Steve reiterated. Tony moaned, but none the less, allowed the tall, blonde to carry him away. 

Steve gently placed Tony down in his bed and pulled the blanket over him. He sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on Tony's forehead, 

"Jeez Tony, you're burning up!" Steve grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Tony's mouth. "Here, don't take this out until it's read your temp."

"Really Steve, I'm perfectly healthy!" Tony murmured trying not the allow the thermometer to fall out of his mouth while he talked. 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

The thermometers quick-pulsed beats alerted Steve that it has read Tony's temp, and Steve gently took it and flipped it so he could read it. 

"Tony, you have a fever of 103, here take these," Steve handed Tony three ibuprofens as well as the glass of water on the bedside table. Tony complied to Steve's orders even though he really, _really_ didn't want to. He plopped all three pills into his mouth at once and took a big gulp of the water, which was a little too room temp for Tony's liking. 

"Now sleep. I can place my money on the fact that you haven't since you started that little project of yours," Steve smiled but was still completely serious, because he knew damn well Tony definitely hasn't slept in at least 78 hours. Steve ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, gently tugging at the little knots within the strands. 

"Need anything, Tones?" He followed up with, his smile was more comforting than before, and he rubbed his thumb on Tony's jawline. 

"No, I'm good," Tony smiled at the contact of their skin. 

"See, sometimes not working is actually nice," Steve winked jokingly. "Now get some rest, you'll feel better once you wake," Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony's forehead and left the room, turning off the light, and shutting the door behind him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me requests of fics you'd like to see me write in the comment section.


End file.
